Mario and Sonic VS Luigi and Tails
Mario and Sonic vs Luigi and Tails is a team What-if Death Battle. It features Mario and Sonic from the Mario and Sonic series respectivley on Team 1, and Luigi and Tails, also from the Mario and Sonic series, respectivley, on Team 2. Description Mario and Sonic vs Luigi and Tails! Will the superstars show why they are superstars? Or will their overshadowed Player 2s get a shot in the spotlight? Interlude Wiz: There have been many legendary heroes in gaming history. Boomstick: And many legendary sidekicks, who, although overshadowed by their hero, can still be ass-kickin' badasses. Wiz: But now we will see if the heroes truly deserve all the fame, or if their sidekicks need more attention, with the two most memorable heroes, and their sidekicks. Boomstick: Yeah! The heroes are Mario, resident hero of the Mushroom kingdom, and Sonic, the fastest thing alive. Wiz: And their underapriciated second strings are Luigi, second fiddle to Mario, and Miles "Tails" Prower, seond fiddle to Sonic. Boomstick: And we'll be analyzing their weapons, armor, and skills to see which team would win A DEATH BATTLE!!!!!! Team 1 Wiz: Let's analyse the main heroes first. Boomstick: Yeah! Because, well, the others ARE the "second-strings". Heh-Heh, I crack myself up. Wiz:... Mario Wiz: Well, It's only right that we start with Mario, right? Boomstick: Hell yeah! THIS guy is the defintition of iconic! Wiz: You are right there, as Mario was one of gaming's earliest mascots, debuting in 1981, in the arcade game, Donkey Kong, where he had to save a girl named Pauline from... Donkey Kong. Boomstick: Since then, he went on to the Mushroom Kingdom with his bro, Luigi. But you should read his section. Wiz: There, he met his apparent girlfriend, Princess Peach, who was always getting kidnapped by the nefarious King Bowser Koopa. So of course, Mario saved her, time and time again. Boomstick: Which takes us to Mario's abilities. He has the Fire Flower, which lets him toss super spicy fireballs of doom, the Ice Flower, which is the same thing, except with freezin' cold ice, his Frog suit, which let's him swim like a frog, and da Hamma Suit! ...Which let's him toss hammers. Wiz: But his most iconic attack, comes in the form of his jump. With it, he has crushed hundreds, nay, THOUSANDS, of Bowser's minions. Boomstick: Holy shit! Who knows now much force is needed to crush a living being by jumpig!!!! Wiz: Adding into that, Mario is a incredible acrobat, being able to jump over 20 FEET in the air, being the second best jumper in the Mushroom Kingdom. He even interpretated that into an attack called the Super Jump Punch... Which for reasons we'll never know, causes coins to fly out of whoever gets hit. Boomstick: And you know how Mario is able to crush his foes? SUPERHUMAN STRENGTH. He can lift 30 tons and toss it away effortlessly, like a badass. He also has other melee attacks, like his spinning Mario Tornado and his cape, which let's him fly and turn around projectiles and foes. He also has his sweet Firebrand, taught to him by the Fire God and Jellyfish Sisters, which lets him BURN HIS ENEMIES BONES. BURN, BABY, BUUURN!!!! Wiz: But Mario isn't without his flaws. While having high power and agility, Mario is almost completly stupid, being easily outsmarted by some opponents. Boomstick: Hey, that's like me! Wiz:... Mario is also quite slow in general, lacking noteworthy speed feats. Boomstick: But he can easily get around that with his cape, leaving his stupidity as his only real weakness, though his unimpressive ground speed can act up in a few situations. Wiz: All in all, however, Mario is truly a gaming legend. Mario: Here we go!!! Sonic Wiz: Alright, forget Mario, Sonic's where the fun's at. Boomstick: You're so f**cking wrong! Mario is definetly superior! Wiz: Let's just avoid another agument, okay? Boomstick: Okay. So anyway, Sonic is that guy you probably know for his speed. He can break the speed of sound, if not the speed of light!l Wiz: Sonic was created by Sega to rival Mario in the console wars, which began in- Boomstick: AHHHH! No history! No history! Wiz: Fine, fine. Sonic, along with his friends, hail from Earth's twin, Mobius. Pretty peaceful lifestyle... That is, untill Dr. Eggman showed up. Boomstick: He kidnapped Amy Rose and tried to take over Mobius. But, of course, Sonic stopped him and saved Amy. Wiz: Which perfectly leads to his abilites. Hit it, Boomstick. Boomstick: Alright! He has his iconic Spin Dash, which turns anyone it its into shreded junk, his Homing Attack, which let's him home on to a foe, his Light Dash, which sorta reminds me of the Fox Illusion, and his Sonic Boost, which let's him run right into a foe. Wiz: Also, like his teamate, Sonic has several power-ups, like his Flame Shield, which protects him from fire, his bubble Sheild, which keeps him from drowning, and his Electric Sheild, which does... yeah, I bet you know. Boomstick: But there's one more, one that I bet you already know about... Cues Sonic the hedgehog 2. Sonic turns goes Super Sonic after getting all seven Chaos Emeralds. Wiz: In this form, Sonic's durability is drastically increased, nearing invincibility, anus he can hurt foes just by running into them. Swear that was ripped off Super Sayian... ' Boomstick: And he also has the Super Emeralds, which turn him into... Hyper Sonic!!!! Here, he's stronger and more durable than Super Sonic!' Wiz: However, Sonic's not perfect. He may be strong, but not on superhuman levels. His durability is also rather human. Boomstick: And GOD knows he's cocky. ''' Wiz: And like his teammate, Sonic isn't very bright, being easily outsmarted and being almost completely stupid. '''Boomstick: But Sonic is still, all in all, a great hero. Sonic: Sonic's the name, speed's my game! Team 2 Wiz: Well, it's time for the second-strings, Boomstick. Boomstick: Well, let's just get it over with! Wiz: Okay. Luigi Wiz: Well, THIS guy is the meaning of underappriciated. Boomstick: Damm right he is! Wiz: But he still puts up with it, never asking for more fame. Boomstick: He comes from Brooklyn, like his bro, but went to the Mushroom Kingdom one day. Wiz: There, he saved Princess Peach with his brother, but he met his TRUE girlfriend later on. Or, should we say, two. Princess Daisy, and (maybe) Princess Rosalina. Boomstick: Let's just get on with his abilites! He has all the same power-ups, but his fireballs go straight. He has a few unique ones, like his Power Flower, which makes him invisible and intangible. Wiz: But his most iconic power takes on as his jump, like his bro, he can crush a TON of Bowser's minions, nearing THOUSANDS. Boomstick: Again, who knows HOW much force. Wiz: Luigi is an even MORE impressive acrobat than Mario, being able to jump more than 6 FEET higer than Mario (who could already jump 20 feet) and being the best jumper in the Mushroom Kingdom. Like Mario, Luigi interprated his mad jumping skills into a move known as the Super Jump Punch... which, if hit just right, can MURDER a foe. Boomstick: Like his brother, he has.... wait for it..... SUPERHUMAN STRENGTH. Though weaker phiscically than his brother, he is also capable of lifting 30 tons and throwing it. He is also faster than Mario, and is MUCH smarter than him. He also has the spinning Luigi Cyclone and the flying Green Missile. Plus, the NEGATIVE ZONE, which causes random status effects to whoever hits it. Wiz: But Luigi's best weapon comes as his Poltergust 5000. With it he can kill ghosts, stun foes, and suck up his enemies, as well as burn them flesh and bone with the fire function. There is also his Thunderhand, taught to him by the Thunder God and Jellyfish sisters, which allows him to shoot electricity out of his hands. Boomstick: However, Luigi, as expected for a second-string, is such a BABY. He's scared of a lot of stuff. Wiz: And his traction is VERY poor, sometimes making him slide right into traps. He is also slightly less experienced than his brother. Boomstick: But, that aside, Luigi can still be one hell of a badass! Luigi: I'm-a Luigi, Number 1! Tails Wiz: Hey, this fellow's kinda cute. Boomstick: Yeah, that's sorta true. ' Wiz: Remember the ''Console Wars? Well, during that time, Tails was created as a foil to Luigi. He idolized Sonic, and one day, came across his biplane. So, then he fixed it, and he and Sonic became friends. '''Boomstick: He, like Sonic, hails from Mobius. He also aided Sonic in defeating Dr. Robotnik when he showed up. Wiz: Like Luigi does with Mario, Tails takes a lot of cues from Sonic in fighting style. Boomstick: Yeah! Like, Tails retains a magority of Sonic's attacks (and let's call his Sonic Boost the Tails Boost), but has some stuff of his own, like his Arm Cannon, which I think he broke into Mega Man's place to get. Wiz: And he has all of Sonic's power-ups as well. Plus, his twin tails are not for show. When he gets them spinning, he can fly in the air for a brief time. In addition, by spinning them, he can catch up with Sonic, and even without his tails, Tails can run 100 miles per hour. Boomstick: He also has his Magic Hand, which can rocket through stuff, and Tails is practically a genius, with a fucking IQ of 300. Yes, you read that right. Wiz: With said intellect, he's made a bunch of vehicles for transportation, but we're not gonna let him use them because that would give him and Luigi an obvious advantage. He also likes to blow stuff up, with many types of Bombs. Boomstick: He can also use his tails in deadly swipes. But, he has some weaknesses. Like his teamate, Tails is a huge coward, being scared of pratically everything. Wiz: Also, while intellect isn't an issue for him AT ALL, power and durability can be. He's the least durable out of all the competitors in this fight, and the least experienced. Boomstick: But, that aside, he is still a pretty capable assistant. Tails: Sonic actually asked me for the first time to do something for him! I won't let him down! I WON'T GIVE UP!! DEATH BATTLE! Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!! -- Mario's Pad Mario was humming as he got up. "Today's gonna be a crappingly beautiful day!" he said as he put on his clothes. Afterwords, he did his schedule that all average heroes do. After doing all of them, he walked outside, patting his Pixls on the heads (excluding Tippi, who, as we all know... well, you should just play Super Paper Mario.). He had met a blue, speedy, retarded hedgehog just the other day, and they had become friends. Now he was waiting for him at his doorstep. Natrually, the plumber didn't have to wait long at all. Mere seconds after he had sat down, Sonic was already in front of him, so close his nose was pratically touching. "Hello!" laughed Mario, patting Sonic on the head. "What do you say we go to the town hall of Mushroom Kingdom!" Sonic thought about it for a second, then looked up with a nod. As they walked along, Sonic said, "Hey, did you know that if you knock on my head, it sounds hollow?" As if to prove his point, he knocked on his forehead. Indeed, there was a hollow sound. "Hey, my forehead is hollow too!" laughed Mario, banging on his forehead (which was also hollow-sounding, like a watermelon). Toad Town As the two made their way to Toad Town, Sonic was in the middle of telling Mario about a time when he was trying to find out what shampoo was, Mario raised his hand for quiet. The blue blur took the hint, looking forwards. Both were shocked at the sight: Their second-strings were right in front of them. "Uh, hello," muttered Sonic, a look of confusion on his face. "So, uh, what is it you want?" As if summoned, Luigi gave a quick reply: "I've just met Tails yesterday. Both of us agree that we should be getting more time in the spotlight." Tails breifly nodded, and, with a wide smile on his face, replied, "So, we're going to kill you." Plumber and hedgehog alike tumbled backwards in shock. Tails continued with a huge smile, as if he didn't just mention murder. "We'll blast off your heads and then hammer your corpses, and put your blood in the musem! Dosen't that sound fun?" laughed Tails, now flying circles around Mario and Sonic. Mario turned his head to Sonic, making a "cuckoo sign" with his left hand whislit pointing at Tails, elicting a chuckle out of the latter (who, as you probably found out already, was acting as a cheerful killer). Mario chuckled to himself immediatly afterwards, laughing,"Well, besides, how can those little weakings beat handsome people like us?" He gestured at us. "I mean, come on." Sonic chuckled a bit. "Got that right, pal!!" The two then turned to face their second-strings, putting up their dukes. "FREEDOM!" yelled Luigi and Tails simultaneously. Heroes: 2 Sidekicks: 2 FIGHT! Tails moved first, quickly going on the offensive. His efforts were well rewarded, as he scored several hits with his tails on the slow plumber. As the gay plumber- "HEY!" yelled Mario, enraged. Sorry about that. Anyways, Mario found himself careening torwards his bro, who was busy punching Sonic repetadly. Immediatly, Mario reconizged his new friend needed help, and as such, reacted accordingly, using the monumentum to preform a two-footed dropkick. The former scored a direct hit. The latter, on the other hand, tumbled back in pain. Of course, the Spindash he recived a second later didn't help matters, and Luigi ended up on his back faster than he would have expected. He was immediatley helped to his feet by Tails. "You okay?" Luigi immediatley nodded. "Hoo boy, if we don't think of a strategy quick enough, we will be dead!" groaned Luigi. Immediatley afterwards, he got an idea. Mentaily complimenting his cleverness, he reached into his hammerspace pocket, and pulled out two flowers, both of them orange. The Fire Flower, in all it's glory. He handed one to his friend shortly afterwards. "What do these do?" muttered the genius, actually confused. All the green plumber did in retaliation was grin. Simple seconds later, Luigi now sported green overalls and a white shirt and cap, while Tails became totally red. "Now, imagine yourself throwing fire..." remarked Luigi with a grin. Tails did just that, and boy, was he suprised when he actually tossed a fireball! He looked up in awe. "Now let's get 'em!" yelled a happy Luigi. His furry friend nodded, and soon after, a flurry of fireballs were sent flying at Mario and Sonic. The latter two were ducking behind a small tree (with Mario having jumped on Sonic's back, like he's done with Yoshi). That effort was quickly put in vain, as the tree was set aflame the instant the ball of flame hit it. Needless to say, the two iconic game masters suffered the same fate as the tree, being set aflame. "Man! Never knew your man liked fire!" was all the blue blur could say about the situation. Mario grimaced. "This is why I hate my bro. His gay rip-off moves, and being alive in the first place!!" Sonic, feeling what his plumber friend was, nodded. "Tails pisses me off the same way, that gay flying freak." The plumber hopped up in the air, and prepared a quick humping maneuver... WAIT. WHAT??!!! That is not part of your canonical moveset, or even your Smash moveset! Plus, that is just gay! Switch to another move now! Mario proceeded to stick his tounge out at the narrarator. "Alright, Mom!!" ...And one more thing. I'M NOT EVEN A GIRL! Anyhow, the mustachioed Mickey Mouse of gaming tried to think of something else. For once in the Italian's retarded, spaghetti-eating life, he thought of a plan in less than 10 minutes. A quick grin was visible on Mario's face as he took out the exact power-up the second-strings were using: The Fire Flower. "Ooh! Will those take us to a gay bar?" yelled the idiotic hedgehog. "I wish, but no, "replied Mario, who tossed the second one to Sonic. Sonic took a quick bite. "Eww, tastes like cauliflower..." The fastest thing alive was shocked when he turned completely red. "...Wow! Never thought I'd get a makeover THIS soon! But, uh, what now?" Mario grinned. "Just try to toss a fireball. Imagine yourself tossing flame..." After a lesson similar to the one Luigi gave Tails, the heroes came-a-back, with a stream of flame. Luigi and Tails hadn't prepared enough for the attack, and were simultaneously burnt by the flames that were the heroes vengance. Tails literally felt as though a firecracker had been tossed into his body, especially ater Mario delivered a devestating right hook to his midsection. "Good thing I'm not against hitting babies!" laughed Mario, roundhouse-kicking the flying stalker away. Shakily gettiing back up, Tails ran over to Luigi to help him. His poor endurance was sort of a curse now, He felt a bit like throwing up. But he held back his lunch, and whaddya know, HE was the one offering a power-up to Luigi this time around; in this case, the Flame Sheild. "Wha... What is that?" groaned Luigi, taking a look. "It's... just a box with a flame mark on it." Tails couldn't help but emit a small chuckle. "Why, it's like that 'cause it protects you from flame, silly!" Luigi slapped himself on the forehead. "Doe. How could I forget!" He quickly jumped on it, and instantly, he was surrounded by a circular, red sheild. Tails did the same. So yeah, Sonic and Mario attempted touse flame again, but it merely bounced off. "Wha"- That was Mario, slack-jjawed the fireballs failed. He had little time to dwell on it, as Tails quickly fired his Energy Cannon. The ball traveled impossibly slowly, and it seemed impossible it would connect... and yet, against all odds, it hit Mario in the stomach, knocking him back and causing his power up to vanish from existence. Meanwhile, on Sonic's end, the fireballs were bouncing off Luigi's flame Sheild. "Should have used these LONG ago!" grinned Luigi. So he steadily prepared a hip attack... but when he threw it, he was baffled to see Sonic dodge with little effort, in fact, 10 feet away from where Luigi was. Groaning, Luigi tossed a fireball, but Sonic was, of course, long gone. Sonic quickly kicked Luigi in the face, causing his sheild to burst into small pieces AND making Luigi lose his power up. For a few seconds, Luigi just stood there in shock. "Oh, god, Tails, you could've, oh, I don't know, WARNED me about this?!" yelled Luigi. Meanwhile, Mario had heard this. "Hmm, he kicked the bot to pieces?" Realizing how Sonic kicked that shield apart, Mario ran forwards and used his iconic jump move. Normally, Tails would have used his Mach 2 speeds to dodge effortlessely, but he was too busy apologizing to Luigi. End result? The sheild broke into pieces, and Tails stood there, face-palming about forgetting the sheild's weakness to non-fire moves. On Luigi's end, things weren't looking so good. He tried a multitude of attacks, each one strategically used to make sure they'd connect, but Sonic was effortlessely dodging Luigi's attacks with his famed FTL speeds, even once letting out a casual yawn. Next, Luigi tried a Green Missle. Getting into a pose which looked like he was preparing to take a monster dump, he charged up energy, akin to a Green missle (hench the name), and fired... But landed facefirst on the ground due to Sonic using a Sonic Boost to increase speed and escape. Luigi grumbled with annyoment, starting to get mad. But then, he realized how many a warrior fell with rage. "Yeah, rage never ended well for Bowser…" thought Luigi, his mind coming to work. 'Course, said strategizing was not too hard for our favorite green-capped plumber, and a lightbulb appeared over his head. "Never thought I'd use it this soon, but to win, you've got to use what you've got to your advantage," said Luigi, taking out one of his trump cards: the Poltergust 5000. (Yeah, agree with Luigi; kinda early to use a trump card). When Sonic saw it, he began laughing. "Oh, seriously, a VACCUM? That's the dumbest weapon ever! Yeah, I could see it now; Mankind's weakest weapon…" Sonic kept on laughing, even rolling over on his sides. Perfect, ''thought Luigi. He reached for something. After a pretty comical search, he found what he was looking for: the Strobulb. He wasted no time. Immediatley, a flash began to produce. After a charge, Luigi fired. The Strobulb did it's job, stunning Sonic briefly. "OWWW! THAT SMARTS! I'M PROBABLY BLIND! WONDERFUL!!!" As Sonic was temporairly blinded, Luigi quickly ran up , grabbed Tails, then jumped behind a bush in a cowardly fashion while holding Tails, all while yelling one thing only: "RE-TREEEAT!!" Mario immediatley heard Luigi, and set out to find Luigi and Tails. A normal man could have found the duo in short moments, but since this was Mario… he completely overlooked the bush. After Mario's "search", Tails quickly used his genius IQ to scout the place. "This will never do. At this rate, Mario and Sonic will find us in approximatley 1.5 hours and 13 seconds, with an additional 6 nanoseconds. Luigi stared in awe. "Wow. You ARE smart." Tails blushed, and nodded. Then, he picked up several leaves. "Just leave it all to me!" '''4 SHORT MINUTES LATER...' Luigi stared in awe. Tails had built a secure bomb shelter out of nothing but paper clips, leaves, and dishwashing detergent, complete with a stove, lotsa sphagetti, and two statues of Luigi and Tails. "Yup. Thanks. What now?" Luigi grinned. "Ever hear of a little move called Knockback Bros?" 1 MINUTE LATER… Sonic and Mario had finished searching, and were tired. "Wanna get some grub?" groaned Mario. Sonic slowly nodded, and prepared to set out to search for some food. Before he could, he heard a slight grumbling. Sonic immediatley turned around. "You hear tha-bah, probably just my stomach." Mario and Sonic began to laugh... And felt a huge pain immdeiatley. The heroes looked up, and saw: Luigi and Tails, looking strangley confident, considering their cowardly nature. When Mario saw Luigi's hammer and Tails spinning as if about to preform a Spin Dash, Mario figured it all out. "(gasp)You told… that THING our secret Knockback Bros technique? HOW COULD YOU??!" Luigi rolled his eyes, ignoring his bro's natrual stupidity, nodded to Tails. Tails nodded, and immediatley span around like he was going to do the Spin Dash. When he span as fast as he could without his strangley incosistent weakness to getting dizzy occuring, Luigi whacked Tails torwards Mario like a baseball with his Ultra Hammer. Tails connected squarely with Mario and caused him to crash onto the floor, but, being the mother-fucking genius he was, Tails added a suprise twist to the move and tossed a bomb at Sonic when he hit Mario. Sonic caught the bomb, and quickly examined it. "So, it says, Exp-lo-sive... Wow, that's too big a word for-" BOOM! It was a Flash Bang, dizzing Sonic and lowering his durability. "Damm, what's with these fucking blinding explosives nowadays?" Well, guess you just need to, well, get a brain. Sonic looked at the narrarator, confused. Err, never mind, Sonic. Anyhow, Luigi alternated between hitting Tails to Mario and Sonic (and Tails similarly alternated his bomb-throwing). Eventually, the heroes decided they had enough. This anger, however, led to a remotley intelligent idea for once. Sonic quickly pulled something from hammerspace, this thing having a bubble on it. It was the Bubble Sheild, of course. While it offered protection from drowning, Sonic decided it would work well for protection from bombs too. Mario similary got out his Ultra Hammer. Fire burned in his knuckles as he charged up some fire with the use of his Firebrand to heat up his hammer. All the better to hurt with. He nodded at Sonic. "Lez do this, baby!" yelled the mustachioed legend. Sonic grinned his iconic smile, and got ready. Luigi whacked Tails again. Tails grinned. He had a bunch of bombs in his hand. He was gonna unleash hell! Well, too fucking bad he wasn't prepared for the heroes dumb, but probably gonna work plan. In short: Tails completely acted on instinct, not knowing that Sonic had a Bubble Sheild currently eqqiped. So, imagine Tails' schock when he finally realised what the heroes were up to. He bounced right off Sonic's Bubble Sheild, torwards Mario, the latter who swung his smokin' hot Ultra Hammer, and swung. Direct hit. Tails coughed up an agonizing amount of blood, being sent flying back, flying rit into Luigi. As the two tryed to get back up, they noticed something the bomb's fuses were still lit. "…Shit." BOOOOMM!!!! The two poor sidekicks were sent flying across the ground, crashing into trees and stopping at the Toad town diner. Everyone promptly gasped at the sight of the two bloody sidekicks, and ran the f*ck outta there! Results Trivia * This is the Wiki Contributor's second battle. * It is also his first team one, and the first in which all the combatants are returning. Which team are you rooting for? Mario and Sonic Luigi and Tails Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Mario vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles